Miss Monster
by Hesychia
Summary: M'gann has a secret; a secret about who she is, what she is. The secret haunts her waking dreams... One-shot.


**So this is a one-shot about M'gann, because I thought she needed more attention.**

**Note: Bit of a spoiler, but M'gann is a White Martian in this story. I'm not sure if the show will follow the regular story or not, but I believe they will. To read more about White Martians, there is this lovely thing called the Internet, which should provide you with some delightful information. Please enjoy and review.**

She was in a desert, like the ones on Mars. M'gann was wandering through a maze of tall, dark canyons which loomed above her, dark red rock piercing a cloudless sky. She didn't dare fly.

A whisper drew her eyes to a large rock. A small Martian girl stared at her, with red hair and golden eyes to contrast her green skin. M'gann called out with her mind, _Hello? Who are you?_

The Green girl smiled mysteriously. She pointed an accusing finger at M'gann. _I know. I know your secret._

_Secret? What secret?_ The heroine frowned as the girl giggled and ran away from the rock. M'gann trotted after her.

"I know your secret, I know your secret!" sang the little girl as she danced across the desert.

_What secret? Little girl?_ M'gann paused as the canyons ended, and a barren plain stretched before her. The Martian girl was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the girl's voice sang behind her, "You're whi-ite."

M'gann looked down at her body, alarmed at the sight of her pale skin. She struggled to shapeshift back, whispering, "No, no, no…"

M'gann raised her head as two columns of sand slowly rose from the ground, creating two bodies. The bodies became Green Martians; a boy and a girl. "Look at her skin," whispered the girl, voice slowly rising. "I thought all the Whites knew better than to come on Green territory."

M'gann looked around wildly, discovering she was reliving a memory. Her clapped her hands to her ears, whispering, "Make it stop, make it stop…"

The boy continued, voice resounding in M'gann's head. "We'll just have to knock some sense into her."

"Agreed. White's have thick skulls, though; it'll take quite a blow to reach her."

"Challenge accepted," he sneered.

"NO!" M'gann yelled. Suddenly, the apparitions faded and she found herself surrounded by other White Martians. Not the humanoid ones; the wild, hairless, monsters. One paused by her. _M'gann, hurry. We attack the city today._

_Attack?_ M'gann pulled away, and the scene changed to a plain before the city. She gasped as the Green and White Martians fought, closing her eyes tightly and sinking to her knees. _Stop fighting, stop fighting… You don't need to fight…_

An animal instinct to join the fray surged through her, making her blood boil. _Stay calm_, she thought furiously. _You don't have to fight; don't have to hurt anyone…_

Suddenly, she felt her body running, her eyes opened. M'gann ran into the battle, screaming like a warrior. She fought the Greens, fighting them back alongside her brethren. She struck one down, preparing to deliver the final blow, when suddenly the Martian became Superboy. He stared up at her, looking hurt. "M'gann? Why are you fighting?"

She looked up and the Green Martians had become the members of the Justice League; at the front was her teammates.

The scene changed again; she was bound with her hands tied behind her back, standing on a tall podium. Her clothes were torn and dusty. The Justice League and her team stood before her, watching her with hate in their eyes. The Martian Manhunter walked forward, turning to the crowd. "I should have told you she was a White Martian; they are war-like, savage. I thought M'gann was different." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "I thought wrong. She is nothing but a monster, like the rest of them!"

The Justice League yelled accusations at her, and M'gann felt tears stream down her face. Manhunter held up his hands to silence the crowd. "Now she will know the error of her ways; she will burn for her crimes!"

They cheered. M'gann cried out, "NO! Uncle J'onn, I'm not a monster!"

Superboy stood on the podium, a torch in his hand. He glared at M'gann. "It's ok. It's ok." He continued saying that, voice rising as he got louder and louder and called her name.

She screamed, struggling to get away as the fire raged around her, threatening to consume her.

"M'GANN!"

She gasped, opening her eyes. Connor stood beside her bed, hands firm on her shoulders as he had tried to wake her. She realized her face was wet with tears. M'gann took a deep shaky breath, wiping away the tears. "I'm fine, Connor."

"Was it a nightmare?"

She nodded. He didn't ask what it was about; just sat beside her on the bed and embraced her. M'gann continued to cry into his shoulder, the dream still haunting her.


End file.
